1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of paper manufacture, and more particularly to a method for increasing the wet and dry strength of paper sheets.
2. Statement of Related Art
It is known in the field of paper manufacture to utilize certain polymeric materials as paper fillers or to increase the wet-strength and/or dry strenth of paper sheets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,694 discloses retention aid resins which are used as paper fillers. These retention aid resins are aminohydroxyalkyl amino polymers and aminohydroxyalkyl quaternary ammonium polymers produced by reacting (1) a nitrogen-containing compound having the formula RRR'N wherein each R is independently selected from hydrogen and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl and R' is selected from hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl and hydroxyl, with (2) certain base resins derived by reaction of a polymer containing a plurality of secondary and/or tertiary amino groups and an epoxide difunctional toward amines such as, for example, an epichlorohydrin; 1,2:3,4-diepoxybutane; 1,2:5,6-diepoxyhexane; diglycidyl ether; and 3,4-epoxy-(epoxyethyl) cyclohexane.
Schuller et al., "Soluble Copolymers of Diallyl Monomers" Journal of Chemical and Engineering News, pages 273-276 (July, 1959) discloses copolymers of acrylamide with diallyldimethyl ammonium chloride for the treatment of paper pulp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,427 discloses the use of a copolymer of N-vinylformamide and an ethylenically unsaturated monomer to increase the wet and dry strength of paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,514 discloses the use of enzymatically degraded starch and a cationic polymer as a dry strength agent for paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,341 relates to the use of potato starch and amine polymers to impart high dry strength to paper.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,497 and 4,774,285 disclose a process for the use of a partially hydrolyzed copolymer of N-vinylformamide and an ethylenically unsaturated monomer as a paper additive, and the copolymers used in the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,214 discloses a resin consisting of a polyalkylene polyamine, an acrylamide, and a polyaldehyde as a wet and dry strength agent for paper. The polyamine can be a polyallylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,007 discloses the homopolymerization of diallylamine and its derivatives, for use as pre- or after-treatment agents for anionic dyeings on textiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,640 discloses a process for polymerizing acid salts of monoallylamine to produce a homopolymer thereof.